Hópehely élet
by Lionela
Summary: Anita Blake fanfiction Nathaniel könyv előtti életéről. A könyvben elszórt információmorzsákra próbáltam novellámat alapozni, és a fiú életének egy sorsfordító pontját visszaadni, remélhetőleg minél könyv- és valósághűben.


Ezen novella a Merengő-fanfiction nevű honlap Kívánság-üst nevű játékára íródott.

A játék szabályai alapján a felek egymásnak írtak ajándékba fanfictionokat a másik fél ötlete/szempontjai alapján

**Korhatár:** 14

**Figyelmeztetések: **Durva nyelvezet, Slash

**Leírás:** Anita Blake fanfiction Nathaniel könyv előtti életéről.

A történetet igyekeztem a lehető legjobban beilleszteni az általam ismert Anita Blake univerzumba. Nathaniel karaktere lehet enyhe OOC lett, mivel könyv előtti eseményekről van szó, és csak töredékek ismertek számunkra Nathaniel korábbi életéből. Ezen töredékekre próbáltam novellámat alapozni, és a fiú életének egy sorsfordító pontját visszaadni, remélhetőleg minél könyv- és valósághűben.

Az alapszituációból adódóan a történet erősen angstos, sötét, drámai, szóval nem egy vidám, cukros kis karácsonyi novellácska. Kéretik ennek tudatában belekezdeni.

**Az ötlet, ami alapján dolgoztál:** Anita Blake fanfic, főszerepben Nathaniellel. A fiú könyv előtti életéről szóljon, amikor még az utcán dolgozott, azaz ez egy szomorú történet, angst. Így happy end nem fontos. Szerelmi szál nem kötelező, de lehet benne.

**Hópehely-élet**

_Egy hópehely élete nem könnyű._

_Csendesen leereszkedik az égből, csakhogy társaihoz csatlakozva puha, meleg dunnát borítson az alvó vidékre._

_Ám világ összeesküdni látszik ellene._

_Szélvihar tépi, cibálja, messzire dobálja társaitól, de ő kitart, és elszántan folytatja útját célja felé, remélve, hogy örömet s nyugalmat hoz a tájra. _

_Azonban mikor végre földet ér, úgy tűnik, mindenki haragszik rája. _

_Megtapossák, átgázolnak rajta, söprűvel, lapáttal támadnak neki, sóba fojtják, megmérgezik. Hófehér színét bepiszkolják, elveszti tisztaságát, bemocskolják ártatlanságát. _

_Nem marad más utána, csak egy zavaros könnycsepp, melyet mohón elnyel a világ. _

* * *

Fázósan lépkedett a latyakkal borított, sötét utcán. A környék szinte kísértetiesen kihalt volt, habár tekintve, hogy aznap szenteste volt, nem is nagyon lehetett ezen csodálkozni. Valószínűleg megint fölöslegesen fog egész éjszaka keresztül-kasul a városon át sétálgatni, ismételten nem fog senkit találni.

Ilyenkor, karácsony környékén mindenki igyekszik a jó oldalát mutatni a világ felé. Barátaikkal, családjukkal töltik az estét, és nem az utcát járva, fiúkat felszedve.

Teste fájdalmasan megremegett a gondolatra, hogy immáron második napja képtelen pénzhez jutni. Sóhajtva megtámaszkodott a sikátor síkos falán, s levendula színű szemét lehunyván igyekezett a rátörő rosszulléten úrrá lenni. Óvatos, lassú lélegzetvételekkel szívta magába decemberi csípős levegőt. Egy-két perc elteltével úgy saccolta, immáron nem fenyegeti az a veszély, hogy gyomra tartalmával tovább szennyezze az amúgy is mocskos betont.

Nem mintha lett volna mivel.

Összehúzta magán vékony, ám alakját kihangsúlyozó kabátját, és félénk léptekkel a fényárban úszó sugárút felé vette útját.

A zajos utca még a késői óra ellenére is élénk élettel büszkélkedhetett. A színes fényfüzérekbe öltözött üzletek és éttermek melegségükkel és andalító karácsonyi dallamokkal igyekeztek magukhoz csalogatni az utcán sétáló párocskákat, családokat, avagy a hazafelé sietőket.

Alig tett meg pár lépést a Télapókkal és rénszarvasokkal tűzdelt utcán, máris hatalmába kerítette a bizonytalanság.

A kerület „csicsás", turisták által is igen kedvelt környékén járt.

Ahol tömeg és turisták, ott a pénz. És ahol a pénz, ott a területet uraló „üzletemberek" és a velük kényes segítő/üldöző viszonyban lévő rendőrség.

Teste még túlságosan is élénken emlékezett, mi történt legutoljára, mikor a kerületet „vigyázó" stricik rajtakapták, hogy ő itt próbál kuncsaftot szerezni, vagy mikor volt annyira naiv, hogy a környékbeli járőrökhöz fordult segítségért üldözői elől menekülve.

Immáron félve pillantott körbe a fényárban úszó utcán. Hófehér keze remegve a füle mögé simította azt a rakoncátlan vörösesbarna tincset, amely folyton elszabadult fejtetőn összefogott, derékig érő hajzuhatagából.

Fejében végeláthatatlan, dühös csatát vívtak gondolatai: az egyik oldal egyre sürgetőbben ismételgette, pénzre van szüksége, a másik oldal pedig azon korábbi alkalmak végkimeneteleivel fenyegetőzött, amikor megpróbált egy felkapottabb környéken „vadászni".

Végül egy, a távolban halványan megjelenő kék-piros villogás eredményeképp hamarjában lezártnak tekintette a csatát.

A fiú az embereket maga mögött hagyván sietős léptekkel átvágott a sugárúton, csakhogy az abból nyíló kis utcák segítségével a város egy lepusztultabb része felé vegye az útját.

Sötét utcák, baljós kinézetű házak, büdös sikátorok jellemezték a területet.

Az itt lakók legtöbbje örült, ha tetőt tudhatott a feje fölött, és valami módon képes volt etetni a családját. Olyasmi öröm volt ez, amit ő már nem mondhatott el magáról.

A környék szokásos képéhez szervesen hozzátartoztak a randalírozó bandák, a mindenkit leszólító kurvák, és a kétes üzelmeiket folytató lecsúszott üzletemberek egymással versengő túlélési harca.

A modern kor csatatere volt ez, amelynek ingoványos területén kétségbeesetten egyensúlyozott a reményvesztett, fiatal fiú.

Egy ideje tudta, hiába csapkod és küzd elkeseredetten, számára nincs fölfele út; egyre mélyebbre süllyed a világ szennyes mocsárban, mígnem egy napon az teljesen elnyeli őt.

Nathaniel megtorpant, és bosszúsan megrázta fejét, miközben megpróbálta gondolatait más irányba terelni.

Végül is karácsony van. A csodák ünnepe!

Nem kívánt egyéb csodát, minthogy az útjába vetődjön egy jóképű, pénzes férfi, aki meginvitálja őt éjszakára a jó meleg lakására. Aki bőségesen megfizeti szolgáltatásait, és a reggel eljövetelével nem próbálja megláncolni őt.

Ha szerencséje van, az illető elviszi őt vacsorázni is, vagy legalábbis megkínálja őt egy szendviccsel.

Álmodozva merengett el a fenti képen, miközben gondolatban berendezte a férfi lakását, a földig érő ablakokat elegánsan keretező bársony függönytől kezdve a talpa alá simuló puha szőnyegen át a barátságosan berendezett, hívogató konyháig.

Éles fájdalom és furcsa melegség rángatta vissza a valóságba. Kabátja ujja könyékig fel volt gyűrve, rálátást engedve az alkarján gúnyosan virító égővörös csíkra. Sötétbordó cseppek folytak végig lustán a hófehér bőrén, csakhogy a földre hullván elkeveredjenek a város mocskával.

Már megint megcsinálta, sóhajtott fel magában. Addig vakarta tompán viszkető bőrét, míg véresre karmolta magát, mindezt úgy, hogy tudata fel se fogta a fájdalmat, mígnem égetővé nem vált.

Gépies mozdulatokkal felgyűrte másik karján is kabátját, majd az alatta virító szürkésfehér kötést sebtiben letekerte. Elégedetten bólintott, mikor látta, hogy azon az oldalt a korábbi karmolások már szépen begyógyultak, így nyugodtan felhasználhatta a kötszert a másik kezére.

Miután végzett az árulkodó jelek eltüntetésével, újra útnak indult. További fél óra hasztalan fel-alá sétálgatás után sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy a máskor élénk éjszakai életet bonyolító környék ma éjjel, a város oly sok részéhez hasonlóan, csupáncsak kihalt utcákat, némaságba burkolódzó, elhanyagolt parkokat nyújthat számára.

Úgy tűnik, még a bűnözőknek is van családjuk, barátaik, akikkel eltöltsék az ünnepeket – állapította meg savanyúan magában.

Lépteit megszaporázva újra a városközpont felé vette az útját. Arra még ilyenkor is sétálnak emberek.

Az éjszaka vészesen fogyott, átengedve helyét a dércsípte, fagyos hajnalnak.

Nathaniel érezte, ahogy mind szorosabban markolja a torkát és a gyomrát a kétségbeesés.

Fáradtan rogyott le egy kis üzlet hátsó raktárbejáratának viszonylag száraz lépcsőjére. A durva beton jeges hidege szinte simogató melegségként hatott az átfagyott fiúra.

A levendula szempár rezignáltan meredt a félhomályba burkolódzó sikátoron túli nyüzsgő szórakoztató- és turistanegyed színes fénykavalkádjára, miközben gondolatai újra kavarogni kezdtek.

Tudta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolga. Főleg nem ma este. Ám a testét és lelkét mardosó fájdalom újra és újra arra ösztönözte, menjen tovább, ne adja fel. Emellett nem akart egyedül lenni: nem ma, nem így.

Az elmúlt időszakban amúgy is mind nehezebben és nehezebben talált kuncsaftot. Hiába a vékony derék, a kerek csípő, a formás arc; az éjszakát járó férfiak nem ezt keresték.

Nathaniel tisztában volt vele, hogy nem mindig lesz hamvas bőrű 12 éves, akiért ölre mennek az aberrált ösztöneik által hajtott „éjjeli vadászok".

Ahogy a serdülőkorba belépvén a természet megkezdte munkáját, úgy vált az alacsony, már-már lányos kisfiúból esetlen tinédzser. Az először alig észrevehető, apró változások immáron nyilvánvalóak voltak: vállai és mellkasa mind szélesebbé váltak, arcéle szögletesebb, végtagjai nyúlánkabbak lettek.

Így is hálát adhat az égnek, hogy 17 éves kora ellenére, testalkata és arcvonásai révén maradt benne némi kisfiús báj. Szorongva gondolt jövőjére, mikor is gyermeki vonásai végleg eltűnnek.

Már most is, hiába az ártatlan pofi, mind nehezebbé vált éjszakánként megtalálnia a „curkosbácsiját", és egyre többször volt kénytelen a magában csak „aberrált állatnak" titulált férfiakkal elmenni. Ezen férfiak csak arra kerestek partnereket, hogy kiélhessék rajtuk mindazon vágyaikat, ami ha kitudódna, összeomlana erővel felépített mintaapa/mintaférj látszatuk kártyavára. Számukra mindegy volt, fiú vagy lány az illető, a lényeg azon tudatban volt, hogy kiszemeltjeik nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy nemet mondjanak. Ők pedig eme hatalmat élvezettel, szemrebbenés nélkül kihasználták.

Nathaniel utálta az ilyen éjszakákat. Sokszor napokig képtelen volt felkelni utánuk, ám ezen alkalmaknak is megvolt a maga pozitívuma: a pénz, rengeteg pénz.

Egy-egy ilyen éjszaka ugyanis, partnerétől függően, egy-két heti bérét is meg tudta keresni. Egy-egy ilyen alkalom után megengedhette magának, hogy tetőt vegyen a feje fölé, ételt a gyomrába. És a sötét kapucnis férfi is mosolyogva fogadta, szinte érezvén, hogy a szokásosnál busásabb üzletet remélhet a fiútól.

Gondolataiból felrezzenvén fázósan lehelgette remegő kezeit.

Lelke mélyén mardosta a tudat, hogy nem csak a hidegtől remegnek, ám eme aprócska hangot igyekezett messze űzni fejéből.

Ekkor alig hallható, puha nesz ütötte meg a fülét. Kíváncsian felnézett a zaj forrását keresve. Pár méterre tőle egy magas férfi közeledett magabiztosan a főutca irányából.

A mai éjszaka utolsó lehetősége.

Nathaniel reszkető tenyerét a mögötte magasodó falnak támasztotta, és a lábaiba nyilalló fájdalommal mit sem törődve álló helyzetbe küzdötte magát. Miután lesimította ruháját és igazított a feje tetejéről leomló vöröses hajzuhatagon, könnyed mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, igyekezvén egyszerre lezsernek és kívánatosnak tűnni.

A közeledő személy sötét alakja szinte nesztelenül lépkedett a kihalt sikátorban, mozgásában volt valami könnyed és légies, ugyanakkor mégis fenyegető.

Mikor az az átjáró lámpájának gyér fénykörébe ért, Nathaniel alaposabban szemügyre vehette kiszemeltjét. A férfi kreol bőréhez nyakát csiklandozó, göndör, fekete haj párosult. Alakja nyúlánk, ám izmos volt, melyet szemlátomást a szoros fekete bőrnadrág és izompóló is igyekezett kihangsúlyozni. Öltözetét lezserül hordott, térdig érő, fekete bőrkabát tette teljessé, mely éjfekete szárnyként csapkodott minden egyes lépéskor.

Az érkező személy egész megjelenése egy hatalmas varjúra emlékeztette az idegesen várakozó fiút.

Nem varjú – javította ki rögtön magát. – Macska. Egy könnyed éjszakai sétára induló macska, aki tudja, hogy semmi nem árthat neki ezen a világon.

Nathaniel nyugtalanságát leplezve ellökte magát a faltól, és hanyag léptekkel a közeledő felé indult, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy csípője finoman kilengjen minden egyes lépésnél.

A férfi a mozgás irányába biccentette a fejét, a fülében sorakozó ezüstkarikák tompán megcsillantak a mozdulatra.

– Halihó! – Perdült a férfi elé Nathaniel, úgy intézve, hogy elállja annak továbbvezető útját. – Senki nem érdemli meg, hogy magányosan sétáljon, ilyen szép estén. – Felvillantotta legcsábosabb mosolyát, miközben egy mesterkélt mozdulattal hátradobta nyakára kígyózó vöröses tincseit. – Felajánlhatom társaságom melegségét.

Egy fekete bőrkesztyűs kéz siklott az állára. A halványbarna csuklót ölelő szögecses karperec csilingelve csúszott hátrébb, miközben a nyirkos ujjak felfelé kényszeríttették a fejét.

Hideg, szürke szemek méregették arcának minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, majd a hűvös tekintetet egyre lejjebb siklott, miközben a halványbarna orrcimpa meg-megremegett.

Nathaniel félig behunyt szemmel enyhén a férfinek dőlt, és igyekezett kezének remegésén úrrá lenni. Úgy tűnt sikertelenül, ugyanis a következő pillanatban a férfi mély hangon felkacagott, és ellökte magától a hozzásimuló fiút.

– Mit kezdjek egy drogos kis hímringyóval? – nevetett a földön kuporgó srácra. – Húzz el, és mássz rá más balekra!

Lenéző fintorral az arcán a férfi oldalra lépett, majd halkan kuncogva folytatta útját.

Nathanielt elöntötte a pánik távozása láttán.

Tennie kell valamit! Szüksége van arra a pénzre! Egyszerűen _muszáj_!

Remegő kezek nyúltak a tovalibbenő fekete kabát után, csakhogy elérve azt görcsösen belekapaszkodjanak.

– Kérem! – nyüszített fel, nem tudván uralkodni magán. – Kérem, bármit megteszek...

A férfi megtorpant, majd szaggatott mozdulattal a ruháját szorongató fiú felé fordult. A furcsa, szürke szemek számító hidegséggel tekintettek le a földön kuporgó srácra.

Nathaniel látta, ahogy a férfi pillantása mélyén átsuhan valami, valami perverz fény, de nem érdekelte. Egy dolog hajtotta csupán: pénzhez jutni mindenáron, különben…

– Bármit megteszek! – ismételte elfúló hangon, és feljebb kapaszkodott átfogva a férfi derekát.

Sötét mosoly terült szét a férfi arcán, felvillantva átlagosnál hegyesebb szemfogait.

– Bármit? – A szó a férfi szájából inkább fenyegetésnek hangzott mintsem kérdésnek.

A jeges, szürke írisz szinte felfalta a levendulaszín tekintetet.

Nathaniel elbizonytalanodva lazított szorításán, kissé lejjebb csúszva a férfi combjáig.

Volt valami az idegenben, ami megijesztette őt. Karján égnek állt minden egyes szőrszál, hátán dermesztő gleccserként folyt végig egy izzadságcsepp. Józan esze egyre csak azt hajtogatta, hogy szedje össze magát, és a lehető leggyorsabban álljon tovább más után nézve.

De nincs más! – nyilallt belé a fájdalmas felismerés.

Lehetetlen, hogy ezen az éjszakán sikerül kifognia még egy magányos férfit, aki hajlana az ajánlatára. Ha most elszalasztja az alkalmat, a mai éjszakának már lőttek. Legkorábban holnap éjjel kereshet valakit, és ha sikerül is megegyeznie vele, már hajnal lenne, mire pénzhez jut, akkorra pedig már minden árus továbbáll az utcákról. További két napot kellene várnia, hogy a testét és lelkét mardosó fájdalom enyhüljön.

Esdeklő tekintettel nézett a fölé tornyosuló mozdulatlan idegenre. A férfi továbbra is meredten őt figyelte, válaszára várva.

Nathaniel tétovasága mit sem csökkent. Lassan elfordította fejét, és már épp ott tartott, hogy hátrább húzódik, mikor a gyomrába nyilalló újabb fájdalmas görcs visszarángatta őt a rideg valóság sürgető karjaiba.

A fiú fájdalmasan felnyüszített, majd remegő balját lazán az izmos derék köré fonta, másik kezével pedig a nyúlánk combon indult felfedező útra.

A lilás szempár újra a férfi éles arcvonásaira tapadt, miközben Nathaniel alig láthatóan bólintott.

Ha ez lehetséges volt, a férfi mosolya még szélesebbé vált, és a szürke tekintetből immáron minden emberi vonás eltűnt.

Egyetlen bólintás. Ennyi kellett csupán, hogy egy fiatal fiú életének iránya végleg megpecsételődjön. Egyetlen apró mozdulat, alig több egy hópehely életénél, egy pillangó szárnyainak rezdülésénél, ám a sokat szenvedett lélekben hatalmas vihart támasztott. Tomboló, fájdalmas hurrikánt, mely egyre mélyebb és mélyebb sebeket mart, s melyre évek múltával talált csak vigaszt.

* * *

„_Arcomra hull millió kis hópehely, előttem alszik az erdő,  
Keresném az égen a sok-sok csillagot, de helyettük csak a nagy szürke felhő.  
Nem ragyog rám semmi, mégis szikrázik a táj,  
S ott belül, mélyen valami édeset érzek, mégis oly nagyon fáj._

_…_

_Arca arcomhoz ér, ugyanúgy mint a millió lehulló kis csillag,  
Félek, hogy felébredek, mert olyankor visszajő a nagy szürke felhő,  
s szemeim sírnak."_

_/Lendvai Sándor: Hópehely/_


End file.
